1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a vehicle including the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, which are not chargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Secondary batteries are widely used in high-technology electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, laptops, and camcorders, and are also used in vehicles.
Secondary batteries include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes a positive plate, a negative plate, and a separator. In a lithium ion secondary battery, the electrolyte includes lithium ions. The positive plate and the negative plate of the electrode assembly may each include an electrode tap protruding outside the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly is accommodated inside a case, and an electrode terminal may be exposed outside the case. The electrode tap that protrudes outside of the electrode assembly may be electrically connected to the electrode terminal. The case may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape or an angular shape.
A plurality of unit secondary battery cells may be horizontally and/or vertically stacked so as to form a battery module. In addition, a plurality of battery modules may be vertically and/or horizontally stacked so as to form one battery pack.